halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
John-117
thumb John-117 war einer der SPARTAN-II Soldaten. Mit seinen knapp 30 Jahren im Dienst erlangte er beinahe jede Medallie des UNSC, außer die "Prisoner of War". Im Jahr 2553 wurde er als MIA eingestuft, da er nach der Schlacht um Installation 00, nie wieder gesehen wurde. Biographie Kindheit und Ausbildung thumb|90px|left|John als Kind. John wurde im Jahr 2511 geboren. Er wuchs bei seinen Eltern in der Stadt Elysium auf, welche auf dem Planeten Eridanus lag. Als Kind hatte John braune Haare, Sommersprossen und eine kleine Lücke zwischen den Zähnen. Im Alter von sechs Jahren wurde er von Catherine Halsey als potenzieller Kandidat für das streng geheime SPARTAN-II Programm ausgewählt. Er war ein perfekter Kandidat, weil er in guter körperlicher und mentaler Verfassung war. Als finalen Test musste er wählen, welche Seite einer Münze oben sein würde, die Catherine Halsey in die Luft geworfen hatte. Im Flug beobachtete er die Münze, fing sie auf und gab die richtige Antwort. Er hatte etwas, das die anderen nicht hatten: Glück. Im selben Jahr wurden er und 74 weitere Kinder entführt und durch Schnellklone ersetzt, welche schnell starben, um die Entführung zu vertuschen. Sie wurden allesamt nach Reach transportiert. Elizabeth Halsey informierte sie über das SPARTAN-II Programm und sagte, dass sie nun die Verteidiger der Erde und all ihrer Kolonien seien. Am nächsten Tag erhielt er seine Uniform und seine Dienstkennung, John-117. John trainierte von nun an mit anderen Kandidaten unter Führung von Franklin Mendez. Acht Jahre lang wurde er trainiert, gedrillt und im Umgang mit Waffen perfektioniert. Im Laufe des Trainings freundete er sich mit Kelly-087 und Samuel-034 an, diese waren seine einzigen wahren Freunde, die er je hatte bzw. die er als Freunde und nicht als seine Familie betrachtete. Als die jungen Spartaner acht Jahre alt waren, wurden sie auf eine Trainingsmission tief in den verschneiten Wäldern von Reach geschickt. An ihrem Zielpunkt wartete ein Pelican, der sie von dort aus abholen sollte. Ihnen wurde der Befehl erteilt den letzten ihrer Gruppe auszusetzen, bei Verweigerung würde eine schwere Bestrafung folgen. Nachdem ihnen gesagt wurde, wo der Treffpunkt ist, waren sie auf sich allein gestellt. Als die Gruppe bei dem Pelican ankamen, sahen sie bewaffnete Männer. Da sie nie zuvor Marines gesehen haben dachten sie, es seien Feinde, die ausgeschaltet werden müssten. Nun machte John den Plan, die Männer auszuschalten, sich den Pelican unter den Nagel reißen und jedes Gruppenmitglied zu sichern. Um sicherzugehen, dass sich auch jeder darin befand, ging er als letztes rein. Mendez und Halsey waren nicht sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass ihre Männer verletzt wurden und jedes einzelne Gruppenmitglied es geschafft hatte, dennoch sahen sie das Können von John und erklärten ihn zum Squad-Leiter. thumb|John im Kampf gegen eine Gruppe OAST Infanteristen auf Atlas. Im Alter von 14 Jahren, nahm John am gefährlichen Verfahren der künstlichen Verbesserung der Fähigkeiten teil. Diese Prozedur überlebte nur knapp die Hälfte der jungen SPARTAN-II. John und 33 andere, waren die einzigen. die diesen Prozess völlig unversehrt überstanden, während der Rest, die nur leichte körperliche Behinderungen davontrugen, noch als Angestellte für das MND arbeiteten. Es heißt, dass John im Alter von 14 Jahren den Körper eines 18 jährigen Athleten hatte. Dies war deshalb möglich, weil die Injektionen die Muskeln der Spartaner dichter, die Knochen dicker und ihre Reflexe schneller machten. Nachdem sie mit den Verbesserungen fertig waren, wurden sie nach Atlas geschickt, um ihre Fähigkeiten in Mikrogravitations-Umgebung zu verbessern. Dort angekommen, wurden sie gleich in den Trainingsraum geschickt. Bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt, wurde er mit fünf OAST konfrontiert, dessen Sergeant ihnen befohlen hatte, im Boxring gegen John anzutreten. Zwei der OAST starben, während die anderen schwer verletzt wurden. Im nachhinein erfuhr man, dass dies von ONI inszeniert wurde, um die neuen Fähigkeiten des SPARTAN-II zu testen. Frühe militärische Karriere thumb|John mit seiner MJOLNIR Mark IV Rüstung während der Schlacht um Chi Cheti. Johns erste militärische Mission war auf einem Asteroidengürtel im Epsilon Eridani System. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, mit seinem Squad die dortigen Rebellenaktivitäten lahmzulegen und deren Leiter, Colonel Robert Watts, zu entführen. Nach dieser Mission erhielt er die Purple Heart Medaillie. Drei Monate nach seiner Mission im Epsilon Eridani System, war er Zeuge des Massakers auf Harvest, kurz nach dem ersten Kontakt mit der Allianz. Wenig später wurden John und die anderen Spartans mit der UNSC Commonwealth zur Damascus Testing Facility auf Chi Ceti IV geschickt, um ihnen die neuentwickelte MJOLNIR Energieangriffsrüstung zu geben. Als die UNSC Commonwealth später von Allianzstreitkräften angegriffen wurde, erlebten sie ihre erste Schlacht gegen die Allianz. Um sie zu evakuieren, wurde ein Pelican Truppentransporter angefordert. Davor sollten sie allerdings durch ein zuvor in die Hülle des Allianzsschiffes geschossenes Loch entern und mehrere Anvilbomben zünden, um es zu zerstören. Den Pelican zur Evakuierung erreichten allerdings nur zwei Spartans: John-117 und Kelly-087. Samuel-034 musste wegen dem Schaden an seiner Rüstung und der dadurch entstandenen Verletzung im Schiff zurückgelassen werden und starb durch die folgende Explosion. Nach dieser Mission fiel er in tiefe Trauer, da er und Sam enge Freunde waren. Im Jahr 2544 hatte John-117 zusammen mit Frederic-104, Kelly-087, Solomon-069 und Arthur-079, eine Mission in der sie Elizabeth Halsey aus einer Flotte von Allianzschiffen entführen sollten, da sie zuvor von der Allianz gefangen genommen wurden. Sie mussten zuerst mit Booster-Frames sich den Weg durch die CCS-Schlachtkreuzer bahnen bis sie das Flagschiff, einen Sturmträger, erreichten. Dessen Hangar schossen sie auf und infiltrierten danach das Schiff. Nach einer kleinen Armee von Allianzstreitkräften traf John hier das erste Mal auf den damals noch niedrigrängigen Major Thel 'Lodamee, welcher ihn zu einem Partikelschwertduell herausforderte und John dabei beinahe starb. Doch kurz bevor dies geschah trennte der Schiffsmeister die vordere Anlage des Schiffs und holte Thel 'Lodamee mittels Antigravitationstechnologie zurück auf das Schiff, das gerade in den Slipspace sprang. Obwohl Fred und Kelly überlebten, hatten nicht alle soviel Glück, denn Arthur und Solomon starben. John war davon überzeugt, dass es seine Schuld gewesen wär und schwor sich stärker zu werden und nie wieder einen solchen Fehler zu zulassen. John bestritt im Laufe der Zeit 200 weitere Missionen unter anderem die Schlacht um Harvest, die Schlacht um Jericho VII in der er und eine Handvoll Spartans um die tausend Unggoy töteten und die Schlacht um Sigma Octanus IV in denen er und Team Blau eine HAVOK Nuclearbombe zündeten und die Präsenz der Allianz in der Stadt Côte d'Azur vollkommen auslöschten. thumb|Das Team Blau während der Schlacht um Reach Die Schlacht um Reach war besonders wichtig für John, weil er damals seine MJOLNIR Mark V Rüstung bekam, welche für die Anatomie eines Spartans vollkommen optimiert wurde. Der Großteil der Spartans wurde auf die Planetenoberfläche geschickt, um die dort angebrachten MAC Generatoren zu verteidigen. John, James und Linda dagegen wurden auf eine Andockstation gebracht, an der sie eine ungeschützte NAV Datenbank zerstören sollten. Dieser enthielt die Koordinaten aller Planeten der Menschen, einschließlich der, von der Allianz unbekannten Erde, da die Allianz dachten, Reach sei der Heimatplanet der Menschen. Die Datenbank war zwar zerstört, James und Linda wurden allerdings im Hinterhalt von Sangheili Streitkräften angegriffen. James ging verloren und Linda war schwer verletzt. John rettete währenddessen vier Marines das Leben, darunter auch Avery Junior Johnson. Das Team wurde zurück auf die UNSC Pillar of Autumn gebracht. Diese wurden in einen Kryoschlaf versetzt, um einen Slipspacesprung zu machen, damit man die Allianzflotte möglichst weit von der Erde weg bringt. Endphase des Krieges und die Verteidigung der Menschheit Installation 04 thumb|[[Jacob Keyes wird unter der Führung von John befreit.]] Nachdem die UNSC Pillar of Autumn einen blinden Slipspacesprung abgelegt hat, fanden sie durch Zufall die Installation 04, die eine der sieben Installationen war. Allerdings wurden sie von einer kleinen Flotte der Allianz verfolgt, welche anschließend das Schiff angriff und mittels Enterkapseln in das Innere gelangten. Captain Jacob Keyes befahl John aus dem Kryoschlaf zu wecken und beauftragte ihn mit der Schiffs-KI Cortana zu fliehen. Dies schaffte er auch, doch die Bumblebee-Fluchtkapsel stürtzte wegen eines Bremsklappenausfalls auf der Oberfläche der noch unbekannten Installation ab. thumb|John sucht nach Halos Kontrollraum. Anfangs kämpften die am Boden stationierten UNSC und Allianz Einheiten gegeneinander, doch als Jacob Keyes unabsichtlich den Floodparasiten aus der Quarantäne holte, wurde der Großteil der Infanterie beider Seiten infiziert. Demnach wurden sie gezwungen einen neuen Feind zu bekämpfen. Im Inneren angekommen traf John auf 343 Guilty Spark, den Illuminaten der Installation 04, der ihn bat den Index zu finden und somit den Haloring zu aktivieren. Anfangs dachte er dies würde nur die Flood auslöschen, doch Cortana fand die Wahrheit heraus. Die eigentliche Funktion bestand darin, das Futter der Flood, also alles biologische Leben in der Galaxie, auszulöschen. John wurde in einen Kampf zwischen zwei Fronten verwickelt: die Flood und die Blutsväter Wächter die die Infektion im Kontrollraum und auf der gesammten Installation eindämmen wollten. Als er endlich bei Kapitän Jacob Keyes ankahm, war es leider zu spät. Die Flood nahm Besitz über seinen Körper und aus ihm wuchs langsam ein Proto-Gravemind heraus. Nach einer kleinen Schlacht entfernte John das neurale Implantat aus dem Kopf des Kapitäns, oder was davon noch übrig war. Die neuralen Implantate waren dazu nötig den Fusionsreaktor der Pillar of Autumn zu sprengen, die Explosion sollte nämlich in der Lage sein das Schiff selbst und die gesamte Installation zu zerstören. Nachdem er erfolgreich die Fusionsreaktoren zerstörte, versuchte er mit einem Warthog so schnell wie möglich den Pelican Truppentransporter Echo 419 zu erreichen und somit zu fliehen. Der Plan ging nicht auf, da kurz bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, der Pelican von einem Paar Banshees abgeschossen wurde. Als die Zeit immer knapper wurde fuhr er weiter, um die Hangars zu erreichen um mit einem Longsword zu fliehen. Außerhalb der Atmosphäre der Installation rettete er die letzten Überlebenden Marines (Avery Junior Johnson, Shiela Polaski, Locklear und Elias Haverson), welche sich in einem Pelican befanden. Enterung der Ascendant Justice thumb|Die Ascendant Justice wird geentert. Um zurück zu Erde zugelangen entschied sich John dafür mit den anderen UNSC-Angehörigen die Ascendant Justice zu entern. Nachdem sie es schafften auf das Schiff zu gelangen begannen sie damit sich in Richtung Brücke durchzukämpfen, nach einigen kurzen Schusswechseln erreichte der Spartaner die Brücke. Nach dem betretten der Brücke schaltete sich jedoch sein Energieschild durch einen Plasmaschuss komplett ab und so musste er sich dem Kommandanten des Schiffes im Zweikampf stellen. Nach dem Faustkampf mit dem Eliten bei dem John mit einem Typ-1 Partikelschwert an der Schulter verletzt wurde, schaffte es John den Supreme Commander in eine Rettungskapsel zu stoßen und diese aus dem Schiff abzuwerfen. Da der Kommander kurz vor dem Auftauchen der Menschen die Reaktoren so vom System abkoppelte, das man sie nur wieder manuel anschließen konnte. Um die Reaktoren wieder Online zu bringen nahm sich John einen Huragok mit und beschützte diesen vor einer Gruppe Grunts und befahl ihm daraufhin mit den Reperaturen zu beginnen. Die Ascendant Justice wurde während der internen Kampfhandlungen von den anderen Schiffen der Flotte beschossen und schwer beschädigt, jedoch schaffte es Cortana rechtzeitig mit dem Schiff in den Slipspace zu springen und somit das Gefecht über Threshold zu beenden. Rettung der noch lebenden Spartaner Da die Ascendant Justice aufgrund des Cole-Protokoll nicht einfach die Erde ansteuern konnte, da Cortana fürchtete das die Allianz das Schiff orten könne, enschieden sich John und die anderen Überlebenden der Schlacht um Installation 04 dafür zum Planeten Reach zu reisen. Dort wollten sie ein UNSC Navy-Schiff suchen welches sie mit den Slipspacereaktor der Ascendant Justice bestücken konnten, um zurück zur Erde zu gelangen. Im Epsilon Eridani System angekommen fand John durch den Code Oly Oly Oxen Free herraus das es noch lebende Spartaner auf Reach gab, deswegen landete Er, Elias Haverson, Shiela Polaski, Sgt. Johnson und Locklear auf der Oberfläche von Reach während Cortana im Orbit über den Polen Reachs nach passenden Kandidaten für den Reaktorwechsel suchte. Als sie die Quelle des Funkspruches fanden traffen sie auf Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, Grace-093, Li-008 und Anton-044 die Rückher seiner todgeglaubten Freunde eleichtere John ungemein, während eines Gesprächs mit Whitcomb machte dieser John klar das der Rest von Team Rot sich wahrscheinlich in der CASTLE-Base befindet und das sie noch 20 Stunden Zeit haben bevor die vom Admiral gezündete Novabombe hochgeht. Als John mit seinem Team in einem Typ-28 Spirit in der Ausgrabungsstädte unter der CASTLE-Base landeten entdeckten sie nach einem kurzen Feuergefecht Dr. Halsey und die drei Spartaner Kelly-087, Fred-104 und William-043. Als alle Menschen gerade in das Landungsboot einsteigen wollten, erkannte Locklear das sie von einem ganzen Battalion von Allianz Soldaten umzingelt waren. Jedoch eröffnete keiner von ihnen das Feuer da Dr. Halsey ein Blutsväterartefakt bei sich hatte welches nicht beschädigt werden durfte. Durch diesen Umstand konnten die UNSC-Mitglieder mit ihrem Landungsboot in den Orbit fliegen und von der Ascendant Justice aufgesammelt werden, dannach spang die Hybrit Ehrfurcht-Fregatte in den Slipspace und zwar ins Richtung Eridanus System. Johns Rückkehr ins Eridanus System Als die Gettysburg-Ascendant Justice im Eridanus System ankam, erklärte John dem Admiral das es im Asteroidenfeld Eridanus Secundus eine Rebellenbasis gibt und das sie dort vielleicht Hilfe bekommen. Bei der Rebellenbasis angekommen mussten sie erst einen Stadtgroßen Asteroiden zerstören um die Eridanus Rebellen einzuschüchtern und zu überzeugen das Schiff zu reparieren. Für die Reparaturen bat der Admiral den Rebellen Schutz vor der Allianz an, als jedoch eine kleine Allianz Navy Flotte im System auftauchte flüchtete das Schiff sofort und überlies den Rebellen ihrem Schicksal. Da die Rebellen nur über eine schwache Flotte verfügten endete der darauffolgende Kampf in einem Massaker. Operation: Erstschlag Die Spartan-II auf der Unyielding Hierophant|thumb Als Cortana beim durchforsten des Schiffsdatein ein paar Anweisungen für das Schiff entdeckte, stellte sie die erschreckende Wahrheit fest. Die Allianz hat den Standort der Erde herausgefunden und plant mit einer mobilen Raumstation Unyielding Hierophant und einer gigantischen Flotte in das Sol-System zu springen. Als sie John erklärte das sie relevante Daten und die aktuelle Position der Raumstation habe, machte dieser Admiral Withcomb klar das man einen Erstschlag starrten müsste. Nachdem John es schaffte den Admiral von dem Vorschlag zu überzeugen, warf die Gettysburg-Ascendant Justice an dem aktuellen Aufenthaltsort der Unyielding Hierophant einen Typ-28 Spirit mit verstärkter Panzerung aus dem Slipspace herraus. Im System angekommen ging der Spirit welcher Aufgrund der enormen Anzahl von Schiffen nicht mehr auffiel auf Enterkurs, um die Technischen Systeme auf der Raumstation nutzten zukönnen entschied sich Cortana vor Beginn der Mission dazu sich selbst zu klonen und ihren Klon John mitzugeben. Auf der Station angekommen verband sich die Klon Cortana mit den Systemen und lotste John, Fred, William, Linda und Grace durch die Station in Richtung Reaktor. Um für den Rückzugsweg Rückendeckung zu haben entschied sich John dazu Linda in einem offenen Terrain in der Station in Deckung gehen zu lassen. Kurz bevor Johns Team es schaffte die Reaktoren zu erreichen wurden sie von dem Wachpersonal der Station angegriffen, nämlich Jiralhanae. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht bei dem Grace-093 ums Leben kam schafften sie es die Brutes zu besiegen, Graces MJOLNIR-Panzerungsreaktoren zu überladen wodruch sie nachrückende Allianzler in den Tod rissen und die Reaktoren zu erreichen. Bei den Reaktoren angekommen, überluden die Spartaner den gesamten Reaktorraum und starteten ihrer Flucht. Jedoch wurden sie nun auf der ganzen Station gesucht, sowohl von Bodentruppen als auch von Typ-26 Banshees, aber dennoch schafften es alle Spartaner zum Landungsboot und konnten von der Station fliehen. Jetzt kam ihnen die geklonte Cortana zu Gute, da sie durch den Klonevorgang immer mehr beschädigt wurde und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Verstand verlor, klonte sie sich immer weiter bis sämtliche Kommunikationswege mit Cortanas überlastet waren. Als der Spirit sich dann im selben System mit der Gettysburg traf fehlte von der Aufsteigenden Gerechtigkeit jede Spur, auf der Brücke der Fregatte angekommen erklärte Sgt. Johnson den Spartanern das der Admiral zusammen mit dem Lieutenant das Allianzschiff genommen hat um die Allianzflotte am selben Ort zuhalten. Grund für diese Tat war das man somit genug Zeit schindet um das Potenzial der Reaktor Explosion zu erhöhen was sie auch schließlich schafften und fast 500 Schiffe vernichteten. Da die Gettysburg nun über den Hyperraumantieb der Aufsteigenden Gerechtigkeit verfügte wurde sie zum schnellsten Schiff und konnte in kürzester Zeit zurück in das Sol-System fliegen. Wo sowohl John und Johnson als auch Captain Keyes mit einer Ehrenfeier auf der Cairo-Station geehrt wurden. Schlacht um die Erde thumb|John legt die Bombe Auf der Cairo Station angekommen, erhielt John die neue Mark VI Energieangriffspanzerung und nahm danach an einer Medaillienverleihung mit der neu beförderten Miranda Keyes und Avery Johnson teil. Aber durch die Ankunft auf der Erde durch die Flotte des Propheten des Bedauerns wurde die Verleihung frühzeitig unterbrochen. Nachdem er sich mit einer Gruppe Marines durch Unmengen von Allianzeinheiten kämpfte, fanden sie eine scharfe Bombe der Allianz, welche die Plattform sprengen sollte. Aber der Spieß wurde durch John umgedreht, als er die Bombe in einen Sturmträger der Allianz manövrierte und kurz vor der Zündung der Bombe das Schiff wieder verließ. Kurz darauf brachte die UNSC In Amber Clad John und eine handvoll Marines nach Mombasa, dort wurden ihre Pelicans jedoch von einem Typ-47 Scarab unter Beschuss genommen. Trotz der vielen Allianz Einheiten in der Stadt schaffte John es bis zu einem Hafengebiet vorzudringen, von wo aus er den Scarab enterte und zerstörte. Durch die Zerstörung des Scarabs und der übermässigen Anzahl an UNSC Truppen, begann Bedauern damit einen Slipspacesprung einzuleiten. Nur die In Amber Clad, auf welche John gerade zurückkehrte, schaffte es dem Allianz-Sturmträger durch den Slipspace zu Installation 05 zu folgen. Schlacht um Installation 05 Auf Installation 05 springt John mit Hilfe einiger OAST-Squads in EIMEs über Halo Delta ab, in der er den Propheten des Bedauerns finden und töten soll. Cortana konnte schnell die Position des Propheten ausmachen. Da die In Amber Clad dem Sturmträger vollkommen unterlegen war, viel eine Gefangennahme des Propheten aus. Statdessen stellte Cortana fest, dass die Hierarchen und der Rat wegen des übereiferten Angriffes auf die Erde unerfreut sind. Cortana schlägt deswegen vor Bedauern zu töten, um den Führungsstab einen heftigen Schlag zu verpassen. Zusätzlich könnten die Menschen einen Vorsprung bei der Suche des Indexes der Installation 05 erhalten. thumb|John bekämpft Bedauern Die Jagt nach dem Propheten erhält eien überraschende Wendung als High Charity im Orbit mit einer riesigen Flotte erscheint und zum Tempel, in dem sich der Prophet des Bedauerns befindet, mehrere Phantomstaffeln unter der Führung des Special Operations Kommandanten Rtas 'Vadumee schickte. John schaffte es noch vor dem Antreffen der Landungsschiffe Bedauern nach einem heftigen Kampf gegen Gardisten zu töten. Die Staffeln werden zurück gezogen. Man entscheidet sich den Temepl zu verglasen. Ein Sturmträger beginnt mit der Zerstörung als John es in letzter Sekunde schafft in den See unter dem Tempel zu springen. Dort wird er Bewusstlos und vom Gravemind gefangen genommen. Erste Schlacht um High Charity thumb|Der Gravemind hält John gefangen. John erwachte ein paar Stunden nachdem er den Propheten des Bedauerns getötet hatte unter der Bilbliothek der Installation 05 in den Fängen des Graveminds. Neben ihn war auch der Gebieter Thel' Vadam gefangen. Beide erhielten vom Gravemind Instruktionen, wie sie vorgehen sollen um das Abfeuern der Ringe zu verhindern und den Index, welchen Tartarus in der Bibliothek ergattert hatte, zu beschaffen. Dazu sendete er Thel' Vadam und John an verschiedene Stellen. John wurde durch Teleportation mitten in die Ratskammer High Charitys geschickt. Die Propheten konnten flüchten, während die Ehrengardisten versuchten ihn zu töten, was sie jedoch nicht schafften. Nachdem Cortana durch ein Terminal die Kontrolle über einige Systeme High Charitys gelangen konnte, geleitete sie John durch die verschiedenen Türme der Kuppel innerhalb der Raumstation. Schnell zeigte sich, dass in der Stadt ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen ist und die Jiralhanae gegen die Sangheili kämpften. In einem Gefangenentracht fand John einige gefangenen Marines, welche ihn unterstützten. Während sich der Trupp durch die Allianztruppen kämpfte, sprang die In Amber Clad aus dem Slipsace innerhalb der Stadt und kollidierte mit den Türmen. Cortana konnte keienn Kontakt zum Schiff herstellen, jodoch sagten Berichte, dass die Flood aus dem Schiff angreifen würden. thumb|Cortana bleibt auf High Charity. John schaffte es nicht rechzeitig den Propheten der Wahrheit gefangen zu nehemen. Gnade, welcher durch eine Infektionsform im sterben lag, sagte das Wahrheit auf dem Weg zur Erde mit einer Invasionsarmee sei. John wechselte daraufhin die Priorität und verfolgte Wahrheit, anstatt den Index. Cortana bemerkte, dass John nur eine Ablenkung für die Flood war und das diese nun die Stadt besetzen. Währenddessen schafften die Flood es tatsächlich innerhalb von wenigen Stunden die Stadt unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. John gelagte zu einem Energieknoten von dem aus er auf das Blutsväterschiff, der Dreadnought eindringen konnte. Cortana blieb zurück um Halo, im Falle das jemand den Ring zünde, zu zerstören, indem sie den Reaktor der In Amber Clad überlud. John versprach, dass er wieder kommen würde, wenn Wahrheit tot sei. Versuch Wahrheit aufzuhalten thumb|John auf dem Weg zur Erde. Der Prophet der Wahrheit hatte durch den Tod von Bedauern Angst vor John. Er ließ deswegen am 8. November 2552 vor der Landung auf die Erde das geasamte Schiff durchsuchen. Er entkam jedoch immer wieder und schaffte es fast Wahrheit zu töten. Er musste jedoch letztendlich fliehen und sprang am 12. November bei dem Eintritt in die Erdatmosphäre vom Schiff ab. Kämpfe im Dschungel thumb|Der Gebieter und John. Am nächsten Morgen fand Avery Junior Johnson ihm Dschungel mitten in Kenya. Verwirrt und im unklaren über das Bündnis welches zwischen den Menschen und Allianz Separatisten geschossen wurde, griff John den getarnten Thel 'Vadam an, welcher die Gegend auskundschaftete. Johnson konnte ihn jedoch abhalten den Gebieter zu verletzen, jedoch war er selbst nicht im klaren, wie der Gebieter einzuschätzen war. Gemeinsam schafften sie es zum Treffpunkt. Jedoch wurde die Abholung so stark beschossen, dass Johnson und sein Trupp abstürtzten und von der Allianz gefangengenommen wurden. Der kommandierende Jiralhane Häuptling versuchte zu verhindern, dass der Chief ihn zusammen mit dem Gebieter befreit, jedoch scheiterte er. Als der restliche Trupp von weiteren Phantoms bedroht wurde, rette Hocus sie mit ihrem Pelican. Dieser flog zum Krähennest. Angriff auf das Krähennnest thumb|Wahrheit spricht zum Wiederstand. Mitten in der Einsatzbesprechung zwischen John, Miranda Keyes und Lord Hood unterbrach der Prophet der Wahrheit das Gespräch. Kurz darauf war sich Keyes sicher, dass die Basis angegriffen wird. Schnell verlor man die Umgebungskameras und Truppen drangen über den Hangar ein. John machte sich auf dem Weg um die Allianz dort zu beseitigen und die Evakuieren zu gewährleisten. Nach der Rückkehr zeigte Miranda John eine Bombe, welche nach der Evakuierung gezündet werden soll. Johnson gab ihm einen neuen Auftrag. Er soll einige Gefangene Marines befreien, welche ohne ihm zum Tode verurteilt sind. Am Evakuierungspunkt muss John jedoch wieder zurück zum Kontrollraum um die Bombe zu zünden. Daraufhin verschwand er im Aufzugschacht zu den Fahrzeugen und konnte sich so retten. Wiedereinigung und der Weg nach Voi thumb|Die Ausgrabungen sind beendet. Nachdem John es schaffte aus dem Krähennest mit einem Squad zu entkommen, soll er richtung Voi fahren und dort die Barrikaden durchbrechen. Sein Vormarsch bleibt jedoch am Tsarvo-Highway stoppen, als der Weg für die Warthogs gesperrt ist. Er traf sich mit einem verschanzten Squad und wartete auf Verstärkung. Währenddessen hatte die Allianz die Ausgrabungen beendet. John schaffte es mit seinen Truppen den Weg nach Voi frei zu machen, um so Platz für einen Angriff auf die Stadt zu schaffen. Weiteres * Halsey schilderte, dass sie John für jemanden hielt, der besonders viel Glück hatte und er damit den anderen SPARTAN-II Soldaten überlegen war. * Er war einer der wenigen SPARTAN-II Soldaten, die 2553 noch aktiv im Dienst waren. * Es hieß, dass die SPARTAN-II Soldaten kein kriegsentscheidener Faktor wären, jedoch hatte John durch die Tötung von Bedauern, die Zerstörung einer Installation und einigen weiteren wichtigen Missionen, praktisch den Allianzkrieg die in letzter Sekunde rettende Wendung gegeben. * John wurde Postum zum Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, dem höchsten Dienstgrad vor der Offizierslaufbahn, befördert. Dies wurde nochmal zu Trauerfeier am 3. März 2553 während der Ansprache von Flottenadmiral Hood bestätigt in dem man ein Abzeichen des Dienstgrads des "Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy" an die eingekratzte Zahl 117 geklebt hatte. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:SPARTAN-II Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:Menschen